Bearheart's Faith
by Teddiursa97
Summary: The third story in my Gifts of StarClan Trilogy. Bearheart and Blossompetal begin to doubt, but thatnks to Shimmer they come back. Who is their enemy and why where they chosen? Find the answers here.
1. Prologue

**Here it is everyone! The prologue to Bearheart's Faith. Sorry it took awhile, I wasn't that pleased with all of my other tries. This time we even get a new main char. Everyone welcome Thundersong!**

**Thundersong: I was named by her friend!**

**Me: yep.**

**Thundersong: Teddiursa only owns Bearheart, she doesn't own warriors.**

**Me: Good job!

* * *

**

Bearheart's Faith

Prologue A Question of Faith

"Much has changed over the past few moons Bearheart. You found one of your littermates and I got an apprentice. Do you think our time will ever come?" asked a small, calico she-cat with patches that looked like blossoms.

"Have faith Blossompetal. Woodclaw would not lie to us. StarClan wouldn't lie to us. Would they?" asked a pure brown she-cat her brown eyes flashing.

"Your faith is stronger than ever, but will it last? My healing abilities are strong too, but is it StarClan's working or mine? Think for a moment Bearheart just what is going on here? What are we going to fight if it is StarClan's working?" asked the calico.

"You don't think it is our working dear ones? Well it is. Do you really think that Woodclaw and I would forget?" asked a sweet voice. A small stary cat appeared before them in the late moonlight.

"Shimmerdust!" cried the young she-cats.

"Yes it's me. I have a message for you two, remember to believe and heal all faith, protect and heal as best as you can," she said fading slowly away with every word.

"Now Blossompetal, do we have answer?" asked Bearheart looking at her.

"Yes Bearheart, we do now," she said through the darkness.

* * *

**Me: Like it? Well anyways read Blossompaw's Duty and Leopardpaw's Path before this please and I'll try and add mystery, suspence, and action better in this one. I expect to write 14 to 15 chapters. Now meet Bearheart and Blossompetal!**

**Cats: Hello and don't forget to review ok?**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	2. New Apprentices

**Me: Welcome to chapter 1. This isn't as long as I thought it was, but still it's good. The chapter is dedicated to the real Blossompetal for helping me come up with some of this idea. So enjoy it.**

**Blossompetal: Teddiursa doesn't own warriors!**

* * *

Bearheart's Faith

Chapter 1 New Apprentices

"I Ghoststar leader of SkyClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Grasspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Ghoststar staring at the light green colored cat.

"I do," she said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Grasspaw, from this moment you will be known as Grasswhistle. StarClan honors your kindness and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Grasswhistle! Ravenclaw! Grasswhistle! Ravenclaw!" chanted the clan. The loudest was Bearheart who had trained Grasspaw.

"Before we all go off on our duties we have one more ceremony to preform. Streampool's kits are six moons old!" she called out. Everyone watched the two kits run up to Ghoststar excitement in their eyes. Ghoststar signaled for the golden one to approach first. "From this moment until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be known as Honeypaw. Thundersong, you are new, yet you have much to teach, please pass it all to Honeypaw," said Ghoststar. The gray she-cat with music note shaped spots stepped forward and touched noses with the apprentice. Then the silver, blue kit stepped forward excitied. "From this moment until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be known as Bubblepaw. Bearheart, you've trained many apprentice, and you're an excallent hunter, please continue to teach those lessons through Bubblepaw," finished Ghoststar. The brown she-cat stepped forward and touched noses with her apprentice.

The cats began to go along their own ways and Thundersong came up to Bearheart, her apprentiice following at her heels. "Bearheart, do you think we could come with you while you train Bubblepaw?" she asked rubbing her paws in the dirt.

"Sure! I'll give you a few lessons. Let's go!" shouted Bearheart. The other cats followed her out of the camp towards the forest.

Blossompetal watched as the four cats headed out of the camp. 'Be safe,' she tought after hearing last night's message.

"Blossompetal? Are you ok?" asked a ginger she-cat with a white chest and white tail tip. Her green eyes flashed with worry as she stared at her mentor.

"I'm fine Gingerpaw," said Blossompetal turning around to her apprentice.

"Ok then. What's this herb?" she asked pulling out some leaves.

"Marigold," said Blossompetal. She had the strange urge to go and follow her friends.

"Hello Leopardfoot!" cried Gingerpaw.

"Hello Leopardfoot," mumbled Blossompetal. Then an idea struck her. "I"m sorry, I don't have time to chat. I need to go collect some herbs real fast," she said walking out of the den. As soon as she was out of camp she broke into a full sprint. 'Something bad is about to happen! I can fill it!' she mentally screamed.

"You're right my dear kit. Hurry and find Bearheart," whispered Shimmerdust's voice.

'Yes mother!' thought Blossompetal. She then rana s fast as she could towards the forest.

"Bearheart? What's this?" asked Bubblepaw inspecting a weird thronbush. Bearheart walked over and looked at it.

"I don't know," she said. "Hey! Sister! Do you know what this bush is?" she called over to Thundersong.

"It's a thronbush, they grew everywhere when I use to be a rouge," she said staring at the bush. Honeypaw walked over and pointed to something with her tail.

"It has an opening," she said. As soon as those words rolled off her tounge a shadow jumped at all of them. Then a calico pelt with blossom shaped patches leaped at the shadow hissing.

"Don't you dare harm them!" she yelled. Then under her paws the shadow turned into a cat. It threw Blossompetal off and ran for the bush, but not before Bearheart and Thundersong landed two good gashes on it. As soon as it was gone they all stood in shock.

"What was that?" asked Bubblepaw.

"I really don't know. Sister?" asked Thundersong.

"Go back to camp now!" Bearheart ordered them. They nodded and took off quickly scared for thier lives. A cat appeared and whispered to them both.

"The prophecy has came," she whispered.

"The prophecy," the two cats muttered together. "It's here."

* * *

**Me: Oh! What will happen now? This problem was inspired by the sites prophecy. I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**

**Bearheart: Bubblepaw and Honeypaw affect nothing. Good bye!**


End file.
